Anime Army Radio Show
by lolymie
Summary: So, Ari-chan and I were really bored one day, and decided to start this! Almost nothing to do with FMA or Vampir Knight, so prepare yourselves! Nothing special, just boring stuff from MSN...
1. About the name

Okay, so... this is just a bunch of stories my friend and I did while on MSN... we have nothing to do, I know -.-

Oh, and though I put this only on FMA, it actually has characters from most of animes we've seen (like, for a start, we have Ed (FMA) and Zero (Vampire Knight), which are Ari-chan's, and Hao (Shaman King), which is mine... we like adopt characters, it's a strange thing we do xD), so, really, it has almost nothing to do with FMA...

Firt part's about... how we chose the name, actually -.-'

And, of course, I don't own the characters (for real), besides mine and Ari-chan's...

------------------

**Su: "Are we on air?"**

Ari: I think so..

**Zero: "On air? Of course we're not in air, you're doing this for only one person!!"**

Ari: For who?

**Su: "Oh, ok... so... is that person listening?"**

**Zero: "I don't even know who that person is, you're the one who said this was for someone!"**

**Su: "Oh, forget it... are we on air or not?"**

**Zero: "No!"**

**Ed: "Gimme 1 sec..."**

**Su: "1... there! Are we now?"**

**Ed: "Okay... this goes here... and we turn this on, on, on, off, on... okay, we're ready!!"**

**Ed: "In 3... 2... 1... go!"**

**Su: "YAY!! WE'RE ON AIR!!!!"**

**Ari: YAY!**

**Su: "Hi everyone!!"**

**Su: "So, this is our radio show, called... hmmm... what's it called again?"**

**Zero: "How should I know?"**

**Ed: "How about 'the vamp-alchemist-girl show'?"**

**Su: "Ed, you reeeaaally have a bad taste... -.-"**

Ari: xD

**Su: "We need a good name, y'know?"**

**Ed: "Hey, I gave an idea already, so don't look at me!"**

**Su: "Okay, then...." *turns to Zero***

**Zero: "No way, I'm not saying nuttin'..." **

**Su: "Ohhhhhh but we need a name!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Ed: "Err Su, don't yell, you're on air..."**

**Su: "Oh right... then... what do we do now?"**

**Ari *for Ed*: Turn it off! I'm go****ing to have tea!**

**Ed: "Tea? Why??"**

Ari: My mum is calling me saying I have to eat or she kills me T__T

**Ed: "Oh drats... okay, let's do this some other time... we're off!"**

**Su: "Next time, be sure we have a name, ed!!"**

**Ed: "It was YOUR fault!"**

Ari: I'm coming back! Just 3 min!

**Su: "Okay, let's see if you can think of a name while Ari's out, Ed!"**

**Ed: "Urghhh...."**

**Ed: "How 'bout... actually, what are we gonna do in the show?"**

**Su: "Dunno... guests... interviews... stories... whatever I wanna do."**

**Ed: "Then... then I don't know what name I should give!!"**

Ari: I'm back guys!!

**Ed: "Thank God!!"**

**Ed: *hugs Ari* "I missed you!!! Su's been mean to me!!!!"**

Ari: *hugs back* There, there...

Ari: Hao, do you have a good name for the show?

**Hao: "I... really don't want to get involved in this..."**

**Su: "Oh, c'mon!!!!"**

Ari: -_-

Ari: C'mon!

Ari: What's Su without you?

**Hao: "But I don't know any good name..."**

**Su: "But I need a name!!"**

**Ed: "We can't go on air (again) without a name!"**

Ari: Su, do you have any idea? You always have good ideas!

**Su: "My mind's totally blank right now..."**

Ari: same here...

**Su: "How 'bout... 'no name'?"**

**Ed: "That was soooo bad, I won't even comment..."**

**Su: "Then you get a name!!"**

**Ari: I like it!**

**Zero: "You liked that?"**

Ari: Sounds funny!

**Zero: "..."**

**Zero: "How 'bout... 'talks on msn'?"**

**Su: "That's... not so bad... ****O.O"**

Ari: I like everything Zero says!

**Ed: "No fair!!!"**

Ari: I love everything you say too, Ed!

**Su: "Ed.... just get a title..."**

**Su: "Because I wanna say: 'welcome to (insert name here)!!'"**

Ari: "Welcome to Talks On MSN" sounds cool ^^

**Su: "Hmm...."**

**Hao: "Ed's got a title..."**

**Ed: "NO I DON'T!! SHUT UP!!!"**

**Su: "You do?? Say it, now!!"**

**Ari: Say it, Ed!**

**Ed: "But, but... I don't know!!"**

**Su: *menacing tone* "Say it, or else...."**

Ari: *hugs Ed* Say it, Edo...

**Ed: ".................. Why do we have to have a name? Can't you just say 'welcome to our radio show' or something...?"**

**Su: "Ed..."**

Ari: Dumbledore's Army! No, forget it xD

**Ed: "ED'S ARMY!!"**

**Su: "NO WAY!!"**

**Ed: ".... vamp's army?"**

**Zero: *death stare***

**Ed: "Just joking!!"**

**Su: "... anime army?"**

**Ari: Thats' what I was going to say!**

**su: "lool Great minds think alike"**

Ari: I like it ^^

**Ari: What do u think guys?**

** Hao: "Anime Army Radio Show?"**

**Ed: O.O "That's... aceptable..."**

**Zero: "Anything's fine by me..."**

**Ed: "I'm not responsible for this..."**

**Hao: "I like anything Su likes..."**

**Su: "Oh I like everything you like!!"**

**Ed: "Don't you guys start again!!"**

**Su: "Oh, yeah? Stop me!"**

**Ed: "We're on air!!"**

**Su: "YOU...!!!"**

**Zero: "Really?"**

**Ed: "No, but I stopped her, right? LOL"**

**Su: "That was SOO unfair!!"**

Ari: aahahahaaha

------------------

And... the end. No, I'm kidding... I mean, I don't know if we'll ever continue THIS one, but I hope so...


	2. Guest 1: Berrytan!

Yay, a part 2!!! Can't believe I really did this...

Part 2 is... our first interview!! YAY!!! *happy dance*

As always, I own no character, but Ari-chan and I DO own them more than any fangirl out there!!

------------------

**Su: "Ed, is everything ready?"**

**Ed: "And why am I the one who has to handle all the technical stuff??"**

**Su: "Because Zero doesn't know anything about electronics and all that"**

**Ed: "Grrr fine!!"**

**Su: "Let's get started!!!"**

**Ed: "Okay, in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."**

**Su: "YELLOW!!!"**

**Zero: "You know, yellow is a colour, not a greeting..."**

**Su: "But I like the sound of it... Hey, you just ruined the beginning!!"**

**Zero: "..."**

**Su: "So, hi everybody!!"**

**Zero: "You just took that one from «The Simpsons», can't you be more original?"**

**Su: "Hey, you're here to help me, not to criticize every single thing I say!"**

**Zero: "..."**

**Su: "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"**

**Zero: "... Yes."**

**Su: "Fine! Then you present our first guest!"**

Ari: *stares at Zero*

**Zero: "Don't stare at me... I'm the only one who can stare at people"**

Ari: Who? Me?

**Zero: "Yes, you"**

Ari: Ermm sorry, I can't help staring at you...

**Zero: "Fine, then I'll stare at you too"**

**Zero: *stares at Ari***

**Su: "... How long are you guys going to do that?"**

**Ed: "No fair! I want to stare at Ari-chan too!!"**

Ari: *stares at Ed instead*

**Ed: "Yay!!" *stares at Ari-chan***

Ari: Oh, what about AARS?

**Su: "Oh so now you remember??"**

Ari: Sorry...

**Zero: "Fine... First guest is Kurosaki Ichigo, from Bleach, yadda yadda yadda..." *goes back to staring***

Ari's sister: YAY! ICHI!

**Ichigo: "That was the worst presentation I ever heard..."**

**Su: "Don't worry, you still have lots of fans here..."**

**Ichigo: "You're my fan?"**

**Su: "Errr... sorry, I don't think so... I mean, you killed one of my favorite characters..."**

Ari: I'm your fan when Tite Kubo draws you!

Ari: Oh yeah Uru-chan.

**Ichigo: "But... he was one of the bad guys, and I..."**

**Su: "I like the bad guys! Well, most of them..."**

Ari: Same! Some of them... Just don't try to kill Grimmy too, okay?

**Ichigo: "What if Kubo-san makes me kill him?"**

**Su: "As long as it isn't because Bakahime..."**

**Ichigo: "Bakahime?"**

**Su: "Orihime"**

**Ichigo: "Ahh"**

**Zero: "Wasn't this supposed to be an interview?"**

**Su: "This is an interview!"**

**Zero: "You're not asking questions, therefore it isn't a interview"**

Ari: I agree with everything Zero says, so...

**Su: "Everyone's against me..."**

**Ichigo: "I'm not against you, I don't like interviews that much..."**

Ari: I'm not against you Su!

**Su: "YAY!! I'm still loved!"**

**Zero: "No you're not..."**

**Su: "Look Zero, just because Hao can't be here today, it doesn't mean you can joke me around..."**

Ari: Where's Hao? He ran away?

**Su: "Nah, he's just taking care of some things..."**

Ari: Oh..

**Su: "... and that's not important right now! Let's just go on with the AARS!"**

Ari: Yeah!

**Ed: "Oh right, Ichigo, how's the filming for the new fillers going?"**

**Ichigo: "Tiring... It's hard to do some scenes, specially with my hollow self..."**

**Su: "That's right!! Let's bring Shirosaki here too!!"**

**Ichigo: "Shirosaki?"**

Ari: Your hollow

**Ichigo: "Ahh... No way! Don't!!"**

**Su: "Why not? He's one of my fav characters too!"**

**Ichigo: "How can you like someone like him? ... Nevermind, just don't call him, okay?"**

Ari: But you were sweet to him last episode!

**Ichigo: "They MADE me!! In the backstages, he's always making fun of me... now it's about school..."**

Ari: School?

**Ichigo: "I still have to go to school, you know?"**

**Su: "Right, school..."**

**Ed: "hehe"**

**Su: "What's so funny?"**

Ari: Edo...

**Ed: "Well, you ALL have to go to school... and I don't!!"**

**Su: "COME HERE, YOU..."**

**Zero: "And there they go again..."**

**Ed: "LOSERS!!!"**

**Su: "ED!!! I'M GOING TO..." *fight continues***

Ari: He has to work, remember? So it isn't like he has unlimited free time...

**Zero: "I have to work too, and I go to school..."**

Ari: P-poor Zero... T__T

**Zero: "Oh come on, don't cry..."**

**Ichigo: "Are you guys dating or something?"**

Ari: Not actually...

**Zero: "No!"**

**Ichigo: "hehe You like her!"**

Ari: I love him!

**Zero: "Sh-shut up!"**

**Ichigo: "What, you don't have to be embarassed, it's normal..."**

**Zero: "Oh yeah? Do you like someone?"**

**Ichigo: "W-well... I, I don't think so, no..."**

Ari: You got all red when you thought Kon kissed Orihime...

**Ichigo: "HEY!!"**

**Zero: "You like that Bakahime girl?"**

**Ichigo: "Don't call her Bakahime!! Inoue's not that stupid!"**

**Su: "You like her...!!"**

**Zero: "Weren't you fighting with Ed?"**

**Su: "Oh I won..." D**

Ari: Ed!!!!!!!

**Su: "Don't worry, he's alive..."**

Ari: Yay!

**Su: "Anyway, moving on..."**

**Su: "So, Berry-tan..."**

**Ichigo: "Berry-tan?"**

**Su: "You"**

**Ichigo: "I know, but why did you call me that?"**

**Su: "I like it, it's cute. But let me finish... Berry-tan, do you like strawberries?"**

**Ichigo: "What kind of question is that?!"**

**Su: "My kind of question"**

Ari: Everyone wants to know

**Ichigo: "W-well, yeah, I guess..."**

**Su: "So, you eat strawberries..."**

**Ichigo: "Y-yeah..."**

**Su: "Then it's proved! You're a cannibal!!"**

**Ichigo: "WHAT?"**

Ari: *laughs*

**Su: "You're eating your fellow berries, it's enough proof!"**

**Ichigo: "But, but...!"**

**Su: "And I bet you even cut them in pieces, and put sugar on them!"**

**Ichigo: "But!"**

**Zero: "Oh, you're evil... I never thought..."**

**Ichigo: "I'M NOT EVIL!!"**

**Su: "ROFL!"**

**Ichigo: "You did that on purpose!!"**

Ari: "Oh, poor Ichigo..."

**Su: "Okay, okay... can't breathe... your face... too funny..."**

**Zero: "This is getting out of control, better just end it here..."**

**Su: "Ohhh already??"**

**Zero: "We still have to take care of Ed before he dies..."**

**Su: "Ohhh... Fine..."**

Ari: ED!!!!

**Su: "He's not going to die!"**

Ari: O.O,

**Su: "Well, I guess that this is goodbye then! Anything you want to say, cannibal Berry-tan?"**

**Ichigo: "I'M NOT A CANNIBAL!!"**

**Su: "Okay, bye everybody!!"**

**Zero: "Again, you stole that from..."**

**Su: "I KNOW!! bye!"**

------------------

This got pretty long... I sense Zero's evil aura...

I hope I can do part 3...


	3. Double Guests: Sebby and Ciel

Finally, I made it!! didn't accept this document for a loooooooong time...

Just one thing I want to get straight: this is taken directly from our MSN talks, and I try to edit it as few as possible, so any mistakes you spot, it's because I didn't see them when revising this...

I kind of pity Ciel and Sebby, Ed and I went to England just to kidnap them for this... by the way, they were in a red giftbox with a green bow for, like, 2 hours at least (there were some predicaments, so to say...); oh, and I'm fan of yaoi, specially between these two... (not a great fan, if you ask me, but I still like it). Oh, and about me and Ari calling Sebastian "Sebby": he gave us permission some time ago, during one of our conversations... we kinda share him, Ari gets him on Fridays and I get him during the rest of the week ^^ (of course, I get Ciel too, it's funny playing with them D)

------------------

**Su: "YAY!! 3RD EDITION!!"**

**Su: "This time, the guest..."**

**Zero: "... is almost dying inside the giftbox."**

**Su: "It's fine, they won't die..."**

**Hao: "I wouldn't be so sure..."**

Ari: "Zero, tell me who he is!"

**Su: "Let's open the giftbox, then!!"**

Ari: "Yay!"

**Su: "Ari-chan, you can do it this time!! It's for you, after all!"**

Ari: "M-me?"

**Su: "Yes, you!! Ed insisted..."**

Ari: "Hmm... okay..." *opens the giftbox*

**Ciel: "FRESH AIR!!!"**

**Sebby: "Young master, please control yourself..."**

Ari: "IT'S THEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Ed: "We went to England just to get them... and I was the one who did the fighting and all..."**

**Su: "Oh stop complaining, Ed..."**

Ari: "Fighting?"

**Su: "Err... Ciel didn't... want to come, you know?"**

**Ciel: "Of course not, I have no interest in this kind of thing..."**

Ari: "What about Sebby?"

**Sebby: "I wanted, but... orders are orders..."**

**Ari: "Sewy!!!!! So cute!!!!"**

**Su: "Stupid contract..."**

**Sebby: "You tell me..."**

**Ciel: "What did you say?"**

**Sebby: "Nothing, nothing..."**

**Su: "This time, I have two guests!!! And it's my favourite pair!!"**

**Ciel: "Pair?"**

**Su: "Yes, yao--"**

**Hao: *covers Su's mouth* "Don't say it!"**

**Su: "Oh right..."**

**Zero: "Again, you're just rambling instead of interviewing..."**

**Su: "Right, interview... Ari-chan, why don't you do the first question?"**

Ari: "Hmm..."

Ari: "It's difficult..."

**Su: "I know..."**

**Zero: "Just get on with it!"**

Ari: "..." *thinking*

**Ed: "YAY!!!"**

**Su: "Ed, you startled me!!"**

Ari: "What?"

**Ed: "I just noticed... I'm not the shortest one in the room anymore!!!!"**

**Ari: "I'm happy too!"**

**Su: "That means you usually are the shorty one here..."**

**Ed: "SHUT UP!!!"**

**Ciel: "I'm taller than you..."**

**Ed: "YOU ARE NOT!!"**

**Su: "Let's see..." *puts Ciel and Ed together* "Hmm..."**

**Ed: "Yay, I'm taller!!"**

**Ciel: "I have a hat, therefore I am taller..."**

**Ed: "Hey, no fair!!!"**

Ari: "Not fair! "

**Sebby: *takes Ciel's hat***

**Ciel: "Sebastian!!"**

**Ed: *measuring* "... I AM!!! I'M TALLER THAN SOMEONE!!!!!!" *happy dance***

Ari: *joins happy dance*

**Hao: "It's only natural..."**

**Su: "What?"**

**Hao: "Him being taller than ciel..."**

**Ciel: *evil stare***

**Hao: "I mean, Ciel, you're only 12, right?"**

**Ciel: "Y-yeah..."**

Ari: "Hao, you had to ruin everything --'"

**Hao: "I didn't mean..."**

**Su: "I'm with Hao-sama!! Ed doesn't win anything!!"**

**Ed: "YES I DO!!!" T____T**

**Ed: "I do, right Zero?"**

**Zero: "..."**

Ari: "Zero, you're with me, aren't you?"

**Zero: "I'm saying nothing..."**

**Ed: "ARI-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" T__________T *hugs Ari***

Ari: "Well, back to AARS..."

**Zero: "Finally!"**

**Su: "Okay... Ari, your question?"**

Ari: "Hmm...Ciel, how do you feel having to run a toys factory when you're only 12?"

**Ciel: "how do I feel****?"**

**Su: "Tricky question..."**

**Ciel: "... Sebastian, you answer that question!!"**

**Sebby: "Well, considering young master is almost an emo kid with almost no feelings whatsoever..."**

**Ciel: "Sebastian!!"**

**Sebby: "Tou wanted me to answer, so I'm answering it..."**

**Su: "lool I love you, Sebby!!!!!"**

**Su: *glomps Sebby***

Ari: "Same!"

**Zero: *looking ready to kill Sebby* "Let's go to the next question..."**

**Su: "MY TURN!!"**

Ari: "I love you much more, Zero.."

**Ed: "What about me?"**

**Su: "What about my question?!!"**

**Ed: "Fine, do your stupid question, see if I care..."**

Ari: "I love you too, Ed! As much as I love Zero!"

**Ed: "hehe I know..."**

**Su: "Look, a red shrimp!"**

**Ed: "I'M NOT A MIDGET SHORTY SHRIMP!!"**

**Ciel: "Are they always like this?"**

**Hao: "Yes..."**

Ari: "Yes."

**Su: "OF COURSE!!"**

**Ciel: "I can see why... with a leader like that..."**

**Su: "Oh I'm not the lead-- HEY!! What's that supposed to mean??!"**

**Hao: "didn't you have a question?"**

**Su: "Oh right!! This one's for Sebby!!"**

**Su: "Sebby..."**

**Sebby: "Yes?"**

**Su: "Can you teach me how to cook???? I'm a fail in the kitchen!!"**

**Ari: "ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Sebby: O.O**

**Zero: O.O "What kind of stupid question is that??"**

**Ed: "Don't join her, Ari-chan!"**

**Sebby: "Well, you can't be worse than Bard, so..."**

Ari: "Right...Can you teach me to cook then?"

**Su: "You bet I'm worse... I don't need a flamethrower to burn the kitchen down..."**

**Sebby: "O-kay... well, I suppose I can..."**

**Ciel: "No you can't!!"**

**Su: "WHY????!!"**

**Ciel: "Because I say so!!"**

**Su: "Well, I don't take orders from chibi people!!!"**

**Ed: "It's true..."**

Ari: "Ciel, you should be kind like any 12-year-old little boy...."

**Ciel: "I'm the right height for my age!!"**

**Ciel: "And I'm not like any boy!!"**

**Su: "You're not the right height, you're shorter than my 12-year-old sister..."**

**Ciel: "I AM NOT SHORT!!"**

Ari: "And much shorter than my 12 year-old sister..."

**Ciel: "WHAT?!! Sebastian, teach those two a lesson they won't forget!!"**

**Sebby: "Yes, my lord!"**

**Su: "Sebby, stop saying that!!"**

Ari: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Sebby: "Sorry, I can't disobey young master's orders..."**

**Ed: "I won't let you touch Ari-chan!"**

**Hao: "Don't you dare to even think of Hurting Su..."**

Ari: "ED!!!!!" *hugs Ed*

**Zero: "Yhis was supposed to be an interview..."**

**Zero: "And now you're fighting..."**

**Su: "it's Ciel's fault!!"**

**Ciel: "it's YOUR fault!!"**

Ari: "Zero, can you bite Ciel?"

**Zero: "if I have to..."**

**Sebby: "I won't let you"**

**Zero: "Stop me, then"**

***big epic fight***

Ari: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *CRIES*

**Su: "This just went too far... Ciel, you better take back that order, or else..."**

**Ciel: "Or else what?!"**

**Su: "I'll show everyone that last scene..."**

**Ciel: "What last sc-- OH MY GOD, NO!!"**

**Su: "I still have that video..."**

Ari: "xD"

**Ciel: "You wouldn't..."**

**Su: "You bet I would!!"**

**Ciel: "..."**

**Su: "Now, take it back!!"**

**Ciel: "Sebastian, stop!!"**

**Sebby: "Oh, I was starting to enjoy this..."**

**Ed: "He's tough, 3-on-1 and we couldn't win..."**

**Zero: "Okay, let's go to the last question..."**

**Ed: "Are you filming the 2nd season already??"**

**Su: "ED!!"**

**Ed: "What?"**

**Ciel: "Yes, we are. Is this over now?"**

**Zero: "Pretty much, yes..."**

**Ciel: "Good! Let's go, Sebastian."**

**Ed: "What's that last scene you were talking about?"**

**Su: "Oh, that..."**

**Ciel: "DON'T TELL!!"**

**Su: "Okay, okay..."**

**Su: "I won't tell..." *looks at Hao***

**Hao: "She made Ciel and Sebby do the last scene of the first season... the COMPLETE scene..."**

**Ed: *goes check the anime***

**Zero: *goes with Ed***

**Ciel: "You...."**

**Ed: "OMG!!"**

**Su: "That was quick..."**

**Ed: "You mean, like, the WHOLE scene..."**

**Ed: "... after the cut...?"**

**Su: "You bet!!"**

**Zero: O.O**

Ari: "Why do I know what she made them do?"

**Su: "It's obvious..."**

**Ed: "Oh. My. God. ... Ciel, I didn't know you were into that..."**

**Ciel: "I'M NOT!!! She made me!!"**

**Zero: "How did she made you do... you-know-what?"**

**Su: "Because I'm an evil yaoi-witch!! BWAHAHAHA!!!"**

**Ciel: "you mean bit--"**

**Su: "WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BRAT!!"**

**Ciel: "I'M NOT A BRAT!!"**

**Hao: "Don't start again..."**

Ari: "Are we still on air?"

**Ed: "Ups.. forgot to turn it off..."**

**Hao: "I guess it's over for today..."**

**Zero: "Let's just end this and stop Su before she kills someone..."**

**Hao: "Bye!!"**

**Zero: "Goodbye"**

Ari: "Sayounara!"

**Ed: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!"**

**Su: "WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" *fighting with Ciel* "See you!!" *continues fighting***

------------------

This chapters are getting longer and longer... well, this time there were 2 guests, so it's expected to be longer... God, I need to start doing real interviews instead of just fighting them and such... (I won, by the way ^^)

And about Zero... he's not very interested in this, so he wants it to end as soon as possible; that's why he's the one who calls my attention all the time when this starts to be more like rambling stuff than a radio show...

Now, who should I kidnap for part 4?


End file.
